


Remembering His Face

by RabidSquid



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: DementedPaper, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Plot Twists, This will get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: “Memories can be vile. Repulsive little brutes, like children I suppose. But can we live without them? Memories are what our reason is based upon. If we can't face them, we deny reason itself! Although, why not? We aren't contractually tied down to rationality. There is no sanity clause. So when you find yourself locked down in an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember: There's always madness. You can just step outside and close the door, and all those dreadful things that happened, you can lock them away. Madness... is an emergency exit.”-The Joker





	1. A Familiar Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What began as a little attempt to prank Flug leads to something much more then that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this is my first Villainous work ever, so don't hate right off the hop okay? Give it time to run its course.
> 
> Secondly, I too am one of the few Dementedpaper shippers on the interwebs. Like a few other writers here, I decided to give this ship a little more love!
> 
> ...and also more tragedy then you'd expect
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Snakebite! They call me SNAKEBITE!" Dementia screamed into her mic while her fingers danced across the neck of her guitar. Then entire mansion shook as she broke into the solo, the lizard-girl's teeth in a manic grin while her two-toned hair flew everywhere as she headbanged.

It wasn't until she reached the final notes of the song that some semblence of order returned to Black Hat's mansion. Panting, Dementia stretched her arms above her head as her heartbeat calmed. Taking her guitar off of her shoulder, Dementia gingerly packed it back into its case. Smiling to herself, Dementia had to admit that Flug certainly knew how to make a good guitar. When the paperbagged face of the doctor crossed her mind, Dementia's grin became more devious.

With her guitar safely stowed in her room, Dementia started clambering across the walls like a gecko. Taking the floor was out of the question, it was just so...so normal. Navigating the labyrinthine halls of Black Hat's mansion, Dementia frowned when she saw an unusual metallic glint on the front door.

Dropping to the floor, Dementia recognized the glint as one of Black Hat's knives, the blade pinning a note to the door.

_Gone with 5.0.5. to pick up some more milk, bread, and shark feed._  
_-BH_

"How thoughtful..." Dementia mused as the thought of her boss crossed her mind. Feeling her heart flutter, the lizard-girl scampered across the walls and ceiling with more vigour. She soon traversed the entire length of the mansion, the lab's door beckoning. Cracking her knuckles, Dementia leapt from the wall and onto an overhanging chandelier. Swinging from the light fixture, she built up her momentum before letting go, her powerful legs kicking the door down.

"Whazzup nerd?!" Dementia crowed as she kneeslid across the floor. If only there was a camera.

Hearing only the hum of machinery and gently bubbling of chemicals, Dementia frowned when she heard none of Flug's protests or rants at how she couldn't keep kicking down the lab's door. Rising to her feet, Dementia looked around to find no sign of the doctor. Feeling her intrigue gnaw at her mind, Dementia sprinted from the lab and wound her way through the many halls of the mansion to find him.

Scouring the dungeon, kitchen, dining room, library velociraptor pen, armory, and even Black Hat's room with no sign, Dementia's confusion grew. Where the heck was he? Finishing her search of the stockroom, Dementia sighed as she realized that there was only one place she hadn't checked. Still, she loved to annoy the doctor so she wasted no time making her way to the uppermost floor of the mansion.

As expected, the door to Flug's room was tightly secured. Groaning, Dementia ran her fingers through her bright pink and green hair. Flug's room was almost as enigmatic as his face, the steel door to his room secured with a password that not even Black Hat knew. Having tried hacking the console countless times, Dementia slammed her head against the door in frustration.

Perhaps it was the jarring sensation to her brain, but Dementia's face lit up with a crazed smile. Opening the nearest window, the lizard-girl climbed up onto the roof and scanned the crashed plane that was lodged into the mansion. Flug took care to weld steel plates over the windows, Dementia cursing the doctor's paranoia. Realizing her last chance at giving Flug his daily does of crazy, Dementia ran a hand across the plane's hull. It was more slick, her hand finding a weaker grip then usual.

Looking up, Dementia finally realized how large the plane was. Climbing it would be suicidal, a fall from that height might be too much even for her durable body. Stewing over whether or not if bothering Flug was worth it, Dementia soon began to wonder why she was even on the roof at this point.

Come to think of it, why was she going this far to try and annoy Flug? She was going above and beyond what anyone else would do, so what made Flug so special? Why was she considering risking her life for some laughs?

Gazing at the plane, Dementia knew why. "Because this is how I show my friends that I care." She murmured to herself as she started scaling the aircraft.

As expected, the climb was the most trechearous one she ever attempted. Dementia's grip slipped more then she'd like, but she made it to the very top of the plane. Reaching the apex, Dementia's eyes widened at the sight.

The rudder of the plane was modified to host a rather comfy-looking couch, an astrology telescope perched next to it. Standing atop here, Dementia realized that Flug had a stunning view, the lizard-girl's sight drinking in miles upon miles of uninterrupted city skyline and even some of the mountainside that bordered the city.

Snapping back to reality, Dementia remembered why she was here. Finding a hatch near the couch, Dementia opened it and climbed inside. As she started to close the hatch though, one of her hands slipped and the other one was crushed underneath the full weight of the hatch.

"Sonofa-!" Dementia cursed as she struggled to get her hand free. Once her broken fingers were out, she gingerly rubbed them. While fiery pinpricks of agony were all along her hand, they soon faded as her injuries rapidly healed. In mere seconds there was no sign that her hand was even injured.

Flexing her fingers, Dementia glanced down to see the rest of Flug's room. The interior of the plane was hollowed out, a ladder running from the hatch to the door at the bottom. Built along the walls were the various parts of a normal bedroom such as a dresser, a desk, and a nightstand. Strung across the inside of the plane was a hammock, a figure curled up underneath a mass of blankets within it.

Something about this place seemed oddly familiar, Dementia's mind recalling seeing something similar. It made no sense though, this was the first time she ever got into Flug's room! Pushing the thought to the back of his head, Dementia scaled down the wall towards the hammock and gave it a push to get it swinging. "Wakey wakey Flug!"

Oddly, there was no agitated cry or irritated outburst. Flug didn't even make one of his rather adorable growls, the doctor remaining hidden beneath the pile of blankets.

Frowning, Dementia gave the hammock another push. "Hey nerd, you waking up anytime soon?"

"G-go away D-D-Dementia." Flug sniffled. "P-please, I'm n-not up for a-a-any teasing..."

Dementia blinked. She found Flug's pain funny before. The lizard-girl often guffawed at when Flug's inventions electrocuted him, or when he'd trip over her outstretched leg, even the time he stumbled into Black Hat's tarantula pit.

So why wasn't she laughing now? It's why she came here, wasn't it? She wanted a laugh and here was another instance of Flug in pain.

Having gone silent, Dementia realized that she could hear Flug quietly sobbing beneath the blankets. While pranks such as the ones she pulled were funny, she couldn't even crack a smile at the sight before her. Sure Flug was fun to annoy, but he wasn't himself.

He sounded like he was in true agony.

Finding a solid footing next to the nightstand, Dementia bent over the hammock and wrapped her arms around the huddled doctor as best she could. She could feel his body trembling through the blankets, Dementia gently caressing his head. "It's okay..." She murmured. "You'll be okay..."

Hugging Flug for a good long while, Dementia could hear his sniffling and whimpering subside. When his breathing was calm, Dementia was lifting herself off of him before she felt a hand gently grab her arm.

"Please don't go...." Flug fearfully whispered, his bare arm poking out of the blanket pile to grab the girl that was comforting him.

"I won't." Dementia reassured him as she knelt next to the hammock, her hand in Flug's.

The minutes ticked by before Flug finally let go, his lanky frame sitting upright underneath the blankets. "Um, Dementia...is it alright if you...?"

"Yeah?"

"M-my bag's on the nightstand. Is it okay if you please..."

"Oh, right." Dementia turned her head away from Flug, the lizard-girl's ears picking up the sound of rustling paper. As much as she wanted to see his face, something always held her back. It was as if taking the paperbag off Flug's head would be a trigger for the apocalypse or something.

Then again, as villains that wouldn't be so bad...

"Okay, y-you can look."

When Dementia turned back around, she saw Flug's trademark paperbag and welder's goggles hiding his face once more. Rather then his customary labcoat, the doctor sported light blue pajamas. Keeping the blankets wrapped around him, Flug looked rather cute like that, Dementia pursing her lips to refrain from squealing in delight.

"Thanks for...for keeping me company...." Flug began. "I really needed the hug."

Dementia's smile was different. It had a look of genuine caring rather then crazed joy. "Well what're friends for?"

Flug's eyes widened behind his goggles. "F-f-friends?"

"Well, yeah." Dementia replied. "I know it seems kinda weird, but pulling pranks and stuff like that is how I treat friends. It's just my kinda thing ya know?"

"O-oh." Flug huddled a bit deeper into his blanket.

Dementia's eyes narrowed. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just that...well I never thought of it that way." Flug answered. He nervously shuffled in his hammock. "But...if teasing's how you show affection...why'd you hug me?"

Dementia shrugged. "It just felt right."

There was awkward silence between the two before Dementia spoke again. "So uh...I know I'm not exactly the girl you tell secrets to, but...whatever it was that was eating at you, it's okay now?"

While his paperbag hid it, there was no doubt that Flug was smiling. "Yep."

Dementia returned the grin. "I'm glad to hear that." Rising to her feet, Dementia gave Flug a pat on the head. "Fun as it's been, I'll head outta here so you can get out of your PJs." Her eyelids then drooped seductively. "Unless of course you don't mind..." She whispered in a sultry tone.

Flug's face became flustered beneath his paperbag as he broke into a stammering mess. Giggling, Dementia then clambered her way up the ladder and out the hatch.

Alone in his room, Flug looked up at the hatch. "It just felt right..." He thought aloud. The doctor glanced at the wooden box that was perched on his nightstand. "Maybe...."


	2. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its amazing what some running around like a maniac can do for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nendMLrpI-s
> 
> You'll thank me later

Flug carefully extracted as little of the chemical he needed into his eyedropper. While his job was seemingly menial and uneventful on paper, being Black Hat's head of R&D was by far the most hazardous occupation he'd ever known. He needed absolute percision, even the slightest miscalculation or flicker of hesitation could be catastrophic. Holding the eyedropper over the beaker, Flug held his breath to steady his hand. One drop was all he needed, the doctor focusing solely on--

"Whazzup nerd?!"

Flug made an effeminite shriek, his hand dropping the entire eyedropper into the beaker. As he feared, the chemical reaction caused an explosion that sent him flying against the opposite wall in a cloud of soot and smoke.

"How reactionary!" Dementia cackled, the lizard-girl clutching her sides in a laughin fit.

"Couldn't you...just give hugs ike normal people?" Flug wheezed as he peeled himself off the wall.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Dementia teased. "Besides, its funny how you scream like a girl."

Flug sputtered at the wisecrack as he dusted himself off. "I-I don't scream like a girl!"

"Riiiiight." Dementia's face lost its grin, an unusually serious look contorting her features. "Seriously though, Black Hat wanted me to let you know that the Ghouls got into the Megladon tank again."

"WHAT?!" Flug shrieked in a shrill voice.

Dementia's legs couldn't hold her up anymore as she rolled on the floor laughing until her eyes watered, Flug becoming flustered beneath his paperbag. Balling his hands into fists, Flug attempted to muster as much fear and authority as he could manage, the doctor resembling an angry kid. "What did you want Dementia?"

"Chillax dude." Dementia managed to calm down from her laughing fit. "Just wanted to letcha know that lunch's ready."

Flug's irritation waned by a fraction. "Did you have to break down the lab's door again for that?"

"Nope, but its more fun that way!" Dementia remarked as she leapt onto the ceiling and scampered her way down the hall.

Groaning, Flug rubbed his temples. While he knew why Dementia liked poking fun at him, it didn't quite make him any less annoyed. Then again, he found himself less stressed from her latest antic. Making his way to the kitchen, he had to admit that he couldn't imagine life without the crazy lizard-girl. The relative calm and quiet around him as he navigated the halls of the mansion lacked the kind of spark and energy Dementia always brought around her.

_She always did have that effect on people..._ Flug's thoughts remarked. Recollections of a past from a lifetime ago crept into the corners of his mind, Flug shaking his head. "No, no ,no...." He forced the memories back, the doctor feeling a familiar weight in his chest. "It's better this way..."

The smell of toasted bread and cheese brought Flug back to reality. Snapping out of his haze, Flug realized that he was in the kitchen. The door to the backyard deck was open, Flug spotting 5.0.5. setting the outdoor table with lunch. Feeling his stomach growl, Flug joined the bear outside.

5.0.5. made a happy purring sound as he held out a plate for Flug, the doctor recognizing the stack of grilled cheesies he loved. "Thanks buddy." Flug gave 5.0.5. a few pets on the head, the bear smiling broadly.

Sliding his paperbag ever-so slightly upwards, Flug slid the sandwich up the bag and to his lips and took a bite. He immediately recognized the taste of cheddar and he felt the intoxicating crunch and sour kick of pickles.

This bear really knew how to make a kickass sandwich.

Dementia suddenly snagged one of the grilled cheesies right off the plate. "YOINK!"

"Dementia..." Flug groaned.

"Come on Fluggy, you know that sharing is caring." Dementia slyly remarked before taking a bite.

"Don't call me that." Flug scowled as he finished his first sandwich.

Dementia shrugged. "Whatever you say Flug Bug."

That wasn't any better.

Having finished her grilled cheesie, Dementia sat on the railing as she spun a frisbee on her index finger. "So Doc, me and 5.0.5. had ourselves a little bet; I think I can beat you two at ultimate frisbee!"

Halfway through his second sandwhich, Flug swallowed before replying. "Dementia, I've got some work to finish or else Black Hat will try to feed me to the werewolves agai--"

His objections were interrupted by Dementia grabbing him and raising him above her head. "You will do the fun now!" She declared before tossing Flug onto the immense lawn.

Picking himself off the grass, Flug grumbled for a few moments while he watched Dementia leap onto the lawn, 5.0.5. following suit. He soon saw the frisbee whizzing towards him, Flug leaping into the air to catch it. The second his feet hit the ground, they were torn from their footing again as Dementia tackled him.

"I thought this was a no-contact sport!" Flug yelped.

"No contact sports are for sissies!" Dementia retorted as she attempted to wrench the disc out of his hands. Before she could succeed, a pair of strong and fluffy arms lifted her into the air in an inescapable hug. "Hey!"

5.0.5. lifted the lizard-girl from the doctor, Flug still keeping a grip on the frisbee. "Thanks pal..." He then prepared to toss the disc. "Now go long!" Flug's arm whipped outwards, sending the frisbee soaring through the air.

Releasing Dementia, 5.0.5. dropped to all fours as the bear bolted for the disc. Dementia sprinted after him, the lizard-girl able to keep pace with 5.0.5. Pushing herself off the ground, Dementia managed to intercept the frisbee in midair. The second she hit the ground, Dementia had sent the frisbee flying again and was after it once more.

Surprisingly, she was knocked off her feet. Winded, Dementia's eyes widened when she saw the lanky frame of Flug knock her down, giving 5.0.5. the advantage he needed. Pinned to the ground, Dementia's view of the sky was blocked by the sight of Flug's paperbag.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." Flug's voice hid none of his smugness.

Dementia didn't have time to reply as Flug leapt to his feet and bolted towards her side of the field. Catching the frisbee, Flug excitedly jumped as he held the frisbee above his head. 5.0.5. joined him, the bear lifting the triumphant doctor onto his shoulder.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Flug crowed.

Chuckling, Dementia picked herself off the ground. "Alright, you two beat me this round. Best of three?"

Flug had an excited look that hadn't been seen in a long time as 5.0.5. lowered him onto the ground. "You're on!"


	3. Midnight Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a momentous occasion awaits come morning light.

Idly plucking her guitar strings from the comfort of the living room couch, Dementia made a content sigh as her eyes stared at the ceiling. Slightly smiling, she recalled her game of ultimate frisbee with Flug and 5.0.5. Despite his lanky build, Flug was surprisingly good at the sport. After 7 games, the scientist was still eager for more and probably would've continued playing if Black Hat hadn't threatened to get him to clean out the Alloceratops manure.

"Didn't think he had it in him..." The crazed lizard-girl mused. Her ears pricked up when she heard the collection of notes she played by chance. "Hey, that was pretty sick!" Sitting upright, she started to play the riff again and again. "Now we're gettin' somewhere!"

Her musical interlude was interrupted by the sound of clinking from the kitchen. Dementia's fingers froze over the fretboard as she slowly crept to her feet. She wasn't expecting any sounds like that this late at night. Slinging her guitar over her back the way a hunter did with his rifle, the lizard-girl quietly started to climb onto the wall and creep towards the kitchen.

Poking her head from cover, Dementia sighed in relief when she recognized the fluffy blue bear that was rummaging through the cupboards. "5.0.5, what are you still doing up?" Dementia asked as she dropped onto the floor.

5.0.5. cooed as he motioned to to calander that was lodged into the fridge door with a hunting knife. Glancing at the calender, Dementia's eyes widened when she realized what tomorrow was going to bring. "Wait, it's tomorrow?!"

5.0.5. nodded as he poured the flour into a mixing bowl.

"B-but I didn't get anything!" Dementia flailed her arms in panic. "I messed up the last few times and I promised I wouldn't screw up this time, he's probably going to hate me--"

Dementia's panicked outbursts were silenced as the strong yet gentle arms of 5.0.5. embraced her in a comforting hug. Her breathing calmed as she returned the hug, Dementia feeling safe in the bear's embrace. "Thanks ya big marshmallow."

Releasing her, 5.0.5. then ruffled Dementia's brightly colored hair, the lizard-girl giggling in response. Sitting atop the counter, Dementia watched the bear work. "You know him best, what do you think he'd like?"

5.0.5. made a gentle growl similar to that of a kitten. In his own language, he made a sound similar to that of humming.

Dementia's grin grew in craziness. "I have no clue what you said, but you have given me an idea!" Giving the bear a quick hug, she then bolted down the hall to enact her scheme.

* * *

 

For someone as monstrous and as powerful as Black Hat, one would think that their bedroom host a suitably grand and decadent bed. They would expect to see an opulent mattress covered in fluffy pillows and blankets, but instead there was an ornate oak desk painted black and a revolving chair that once belonged to Al Capone himself.

Seated in the chair, Black Mask broodingly gazed out the gothic stained glass window that occupied nearly the entirety of the wall. Along the bottom of the frame were dark red panes that resembled flames while dark grey glass panes decorated the top like monstrous storm clouds. Along the edges were snarling demon faces and human faces twisted in agony, giving the city outside the window the appearance of being struck by the Devil's wrath.

Black Hat simply stared outside with steepled fingers. Not once had he ever closed his eyes or even blinked, a small but unsettling gesture to be sure. Humming a dark tune to himself, Black Hat's eyes widened a fraction when he saw a familiar girl in a gecko-like hood sprinting across the lawn and out the the front gate.

He smiled deviously at the sight. She recalled what was going to happen tomorrow and how much it meant to the man in question. Quietly chuckling, Black Hat leaned further back in his seat. For her own sake, she had better succeed in her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Black Hat never sleeps, he just sits broodingly in his chair at night.
> 
> Also, sorry this is a short chapter, but the next one is a BIG one. Expect some surprises


	4. Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a wonderful day to be mellowed by a tragic past....

Flug yawned as he shuffled out of his room, the airtight door sliding shut behind him. Looking above the keypad next to the door, he saw a note pinned to the wall with a 4 foot hunting knife.

"How many knives does he have?" Flug muttered as he took the note off the blade and unfolded the page.

 _Many happy returns on your birthday doctor._  
_As per our agreement, you will have the entirety of the day to spend as you please._  
_-BH_

"Happy..." Flug sarcastically read. "Yeah right." Stuffing the letter into the pocket of his fluffy blue bathrobe, Flug made his way down the spiral staircase. Every step he took made a squeaky sound thanks to the plush airplane slippers he wore over his feet, Flug really not caring that Black Hat called them 'vomit inducing' and Dementia's remarks at how he was begging to be hung from a flagpole by his pants.

The second he pushed the dining room door open, Flug's ears were assaulted by the sound of party noisemakers. The sudden sound alone snapped him out of his morning fatigue, Flug's sight met with 5.0.5.'s smiling face and a large stack of waffles waiting for him on the table.

"Aawwww, thanks buddy!" Flug's arms couldn't completely wrap around the bear, but 5.0.5. was more then happy to lift the doctor in a hug of his own. Once he was put back down, Flug seated himself at the table and dug into the decadent breakfast that was made for him.

Halfway through the waffles, Flug noticed the glazed look in 5.0.5.'s eyes. Swallowing the mouthful of food, Flug looked over the bear. "Did you stay up late again?"

5.0.5. tiredly nodded, but his grin never weakened.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Flug gently ordered the bear. "You deserve it." He laughed as 5.0.5. gave him another hug before the bear lumbered out of the room. Alone, Flug gradually finished his food and leaned back in his chair.

Thoughts and memories began to pick at his mind, Flug wincing as recollections he didn't want came back. He remembered all the years Dementia outright forgot his birthdays, events that cut deeper then one would think. They were a cruel reminder of his past, Flug feeling a familiar sting in his left palm.

"Of course she'd forget..." Flug murmured to no one. "...why did I think that I'd succeed?"

 _You did this_. A voice whispered in his mind.

Sighing, Flug rose to his feet and started clearing the messy dishes. Rinsing off the syrup and melted butter before putting the plate and cutlery in the dishwasher, Flug then made his way back upstairs to his room. Back in the familiar darkness, Flug started rummaging through his dresser for a pair of dark grey jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Opening the bottom drawer, Flug had a bittersweet smile as he saw a familiar garment.

Pulling the dark green hoodie over his shirt, Flug looked it over. There were a few holes and small tears, none of which he wanted to fix. Befitting a piece of clothing he had for years, the color had begun to fade while parts of it appeared frayed and worn-out. Sadly smiling, Flug climbed up the plane and onto his little observatory at the very top of the manor.

Seating himself on the couch, Flug stretched his thin frame over its cushions as he stared at the sky. Twiddling his thumbs, Flug watched the sunlit clouds lazily drift by. He had no idea how long he lounged up there before the sound of metal snapping brought him back to reality. His back as straight as an arrow, Flug looked down to see a black van that had crashed into the wrought iron fence. Bringing his telescope around, Flug focused its dials and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Dementia behind the wheel.

"This is weird, even for her." Flug commented before he started the long climb downstairs and eventually outside to the scene of destruction. Panting as he ran to the van, Flug had to take a few ragged breaths when he finally arrived. "Dementia....what...are you...doing!?"

Dementia looked at Flug and back to the van she was driving. She then looked at Flug again and then back to the van. "You didn't see anything." She answered as she wove her hand in a similar manner to that of a certain order of mystics that defended a galaxy far, far away.

"...really?" Flug quipped.

Groaning, Dementia hopped out of the cab. "Okay, okay, you got me. I was just picking up your birthday present."

Flug felt his heart freeze. "B-b-birthday present?"

Dementia shrugged. "Well I promised ya last year I'd actually remember didn't I?"

Flug was speechless. It was as if he was being given one miracle after another. He was snapped out of his stupor when he saw familiar marks that were carved across the van. "A-are those from bullets?!"

Dementia glanced at the bullet-holes in the van. "Yeah, cops weren't too pleased with me." Her eyes narrowed when she spotted another tear in the shoulder of her fur-lined leather jacket. "Dammit."

"Dementia...where did you get this van?" Flug questioned as his brows furrowed behind his paperbag.

"I obtainted it under morally and legally questionable circumstances." Dementia answered with her manic smile.

Rolling his eyes, Flug was about to continue their talk until he saw bloodstains across the bumper. "Okay, who'd you hit this time?"

Confused, Dementia followed Flug's stare at the front of the van. Bending over, Dementia looked under the van while Flug felt his face flush at the sight of Dementia's "assets".

"...okay, I'll be honest; I thought I was seeing things when I saw that giraffe." Dementia remarked.

"Right...." Flug remarked in a distant voice as he kept stealing glances at Dementia's backside. He honestly had no idea if she intended that or was unaware.

"And if you're done staring at my ass, I could really use your help unloading the back." Dementia coolly remarked.

Well that answered that question.

Flug's face became a heated red mess underneath his bag, the doctor uncontrollably stammering. Dementia cackled at his awkwardness, the lizard-girl leaping onto the roof of the van. "You really are too easy ya know?" Reaching the back of the van, she then pulled the doors open and rummaging. "Can you get the gate for me Flugster?"

That nickname was almost bearable.

Holding open the black metal gate for her, Flug's face contorted in confusion when he watched Dementia carry a large speaker out of the van. "Don't you have speakers already?"

"Yeeeaaaaahhhh.... I kinda, maybe, sorta smashed them over a spider." Dementia answered as she carried the speaker into the inside of the manor's fenceline. She then retrieved the second speaker and soon a large device encased in black fabric.

"So what's in that?" Flug pointed to the covered item.

"You'll find out soon Sciencepants." Dementia grinned as she carried the mystery item into the mansion. "Just park the speakers in the game room kay?"

Sighing, Flug picked up one of the speakers and carried it into the gaming room. In a near divine providence-level of impossibility, Black Hat set up a room in the manor with a large flatscreen TV and various game consoles for his employees' entertainment. Black Hat himself never joined them in their gaming sessions, but Flug, Dementia, and 5.0.5. were still perplexed that their boss bought them so much gaming hardware.

Noticing Dementia bring in the second speaker, Flug felt his heartrate speed up. The doctor was having a hard time believing what had been happening the past couple days. "Mind if I ask why you wear that hoodie on your birthday?"

"Huh?" Flug was quick to snap out of his stupor. "Oh, right. Uh...someone close to me gave it to me awhile ago."

"Ohhhh..." Dementia squinted at the doctor mischeviously. "Has our dear old resident dork got himself a girlfriend?"

Flug jammed his gloved hands into the front pockets of his hoodie. "I used to." He answered in a hollow voice.

Dementia's smile faded. "Oh."

There was awkward silence before Flug finally cleared his throat. "I'm guessing that you need time to set up whatever it is you got planned, so I'll clear out."

"Ah right..." Dementia recalled what she had planned. "I'll give ya a holler when its ready."

 

* * *

 

 

Black Hat idly flipped through the dossier, his dark gaze scanning the information that was printed. The file he read was one of the few he recovered from that eventful night six years ago, a cryptic lead to an enigma that had dogged his steps for near of a decade. Scattered across his desk were other folders and pages, all of them a king's ransom in information. Despite the intel he had, he couldn't decipher any of it to find what he was searching for.

"You bastards know how to keep a secret..." Black Hat growled as he angrily tossed the dossier onto his desk. He had pored over the data thousands of times, but none of it made sense no matter how he looked at it. Rubbing his temples, Black Hat felt a strong thirst creep in his throat.

Opening one of the drawers in his desk, Black Hat produced a rare bottle of wine that any person with power would kill to possess. "1791, a bloody and vicious year for your country." Black Hat remarked as he opened the bottle. "What a lovely time to have been alive." He grinned like a hellish shark as he poured himself a glass, the demonic entity recalling his trip to France in that time.

Taking a sip, Black Hat savoured the taste before swallowing. He could taste the blood of revolutionaries that had been soaked into the earth from that year, a most delightful spice to its flavor. Turning his head back to the scattered pages, Black Hat sighed as he resumed his task.

"What was this S.A.D. project you wanted to hide from me....?"

 

* * *

 

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Just wait, I promise it'll be worth it..."

Flug groaned as he tailed Dementia, the lizard-girl leading him by the hand. Keeping his eyes shut tight, Flug secretly felt sweat soak his shirt. He recalled a similar situation long ago, a surprise that rocked his world to his core.

"And TA DAAAA!"

Opening his eyes, they immediately widened when Flug recognized the game that Dementia loaded into the PS3. A microphone was connected to the game system, Dementia's stolen speakers hooked up to the TV. Noticing the doctor's shock, Dementia elbowed him in the ribs.

"What, you hoping you'd see my birthday suit as a present?"

Flug was certain that he'd be having heart problems after how many times Dementia got him flustered, the lizard-girl laughing at the doctor's obvious discomfort. "Geez man, you are such a dork." Slinging an arm around his neck, Dementia then pinched his cheek underneath the paperbag. "But hey, I hear that some girls find that cute."

"....why?" Flug asked with a flat voice, 'Karaoke Revolution' plastered across the screen of the TV.

"Because 5.0.5. made a singing sound or something last night so I decided karaoke." Dementia answered as she booped Flug's nose. She then leapt from the doctor's side and onto the couch, 5.0.5. already cycling through the many songs on the game's library. Rather then her usual sleeveless hoodie and short skirt, Dementia had changed into a pair of black cargo shorts and a bright red singlet, her socks mismatched colors.

"I-I-I dunno..." Flug weakly protested.

"How about this, I'll go first, then 5.0.5. and you can be the grand finale?" Dementia offered. Seeing the doctor nod, Dementia clapped her hands with approval. "Alright!" Picking up the controller, Dementia started browsing her music options. "Too slow...too weird...too old....ew....AHA!"

Taking a seat next to 5.0.5. on the couch, Flug took his hands out of his hoodie pockets as he pulled his knees to his chest. He had heard Dementia sing plenty of times and while she may not have had the voice of an angel, he never doubted her enthusiasm or energy. Watching her dance and headbang in place as the song started, Flug felt a familiar tug on his heartstrings.

"Well if we had our own willing way to go/You'd be doing things, and hoping there's antidote!" Dementia sang into the mic. There was so much life in her voice that Flug felt his shoulders twitch by instinct. 5.0.5. was waving his arms excitedly, the doctor and the bear feeling more and more alive the more Dementia sang.

By the time she reached the first chorus, 5.0.5. and Flug were standing upright and dancing alongside her. "We want fun, and we're gonna get pasted! We want to have fun, and we want to get WASTED!" Dementia screamed into the mic while Flug played the air guitar and 5.0.5. got down and funky.

When the song finally finished, all three of them were trying to catch their breath. Dementia's grin widened when she saw the game give her a 86 rating, the lizard-girl bowing dramatically. "The rock n' roll queen graces you with her presence."

"Tis an honour your majesty." Flug replied in a mock English accent. He then seated himself back on the couch, Dementia joining him while 5.0.5. picked his song. The doctor's relaxation was shattered the second he heard 5.0.5. sing.

Flug was expecting a song from a children's animated movie, but 5.0.5. broke into monstrous death metal growling in a song from some Norwegian band Flug couldn't pronounce the name of. His eyes widened behind his goggles as he watched 5.0.5. roar into the mic as if he was a rabid tiger issuing a challenge to a T. Rex. Glancing at Dementia, he noticed that she too had a shocked expression at 5.0.5.'s music taste.

Finishing the song, 5.0.5. turned to face his friends with his usual innocent smile. Blinking a few times, Flug finally found his voice. "....I honestly didn't expect that."

"Yep." Dementia agreed.

Handing the mic to Flug, 5.0.5. seated himself next to Dementia while the doctor nervously rose to his feet. Clearing his throat, Flug started looking for a song to sing. He couldn't find one that seemed his style.

"Come ooonnnnnnn doc, it's just me and Winnie the Blue." Dementia called out. "Only one of us will be making fun of you."

"Heh..." Flug's eyes lit up when he saw a song he knew quite well. Selecting it, he swallowed any fear or anxiety he had. It was in an instant, but the air around him changed. It was if an aged but master singer was taking to the stage in a ragtime bar once more. His presence read nothing but confidence.

"Strangers in the night, exchanging glances, wondering in the night, what were the chances, we'd be sharing love, before the night was through?" While his voice wasn't that of the original singer, Flug's voice was nothing short of beautiful. Each note that rolled out with his smooth and silken voice was enticing, Dementia and 5.0.5. blinking when they realized that this was Flug singing.

"Something in your eyes were so inviting, something in your smile was so exciting..." Flug lightly swayed from one foot to the other. His voice and soul were one. "Something in my heart told me I must have you."

Dementia's jaw dropped in amazement at the sight she was witnessing. She heard Flug hum when he worked, but she never thought that he had the voice of an opera soloist. "Strangers in the night, two lonely people, we were strangers in the night, up to the moment when we said our first hello." Flug continued.

Flug elegantly turned on his feet, as he sang. "Little did we know that love was just a glance away a warm embracing dance away and ever since that night we've been together, lovers at first sight, in love forever, it turned out so right for strangers in the night."

A short instrumental interlude gave Flug a moment to dance as if he held a woman he loved more then anyone else in his arms. He was fluid and calm the whole time, the doctor not tripping over his feet or stammering at all."Little did we know that love was just a glance away a warm embracing dance away and ever since that night we've been together, lovers at first sight, in love forever..."

Lightly spinning on his toes, Flug dramatically outstretched an arm as he sung the last few words. "It turned out so right, for strangers in the night."

The music faded, and not long after Flug finally took a deep breath. Turning back to face his friends, he saw a flabbergasted look on both Dementia's and 5.0.5.'s faces. "...what?"

"You...you can really sing." Dementia's voice and mind were disconnected, as if she was still trying to process what she had seen.

"Oh..." Flug blushed a little under his paperbag. "Th-thanks."

"Seriously, you have the voice of a freakin' angel or something!" Dementia continued. "Wh-why don't you sing more often?"

"Ehhh...it's just not for me." Flug nervously answered.

"Still..." Dementia's face cracked into a manic grin. "I know what I want for my birthday now! I want you to sing like that again!"

Flug's face reddened even more. "O-o-oh."

Swivelling her head to the kitchen, Dementia lightly licked her lips. "I'm just recalling that there's a cake over there somewhere..."

The word 'cake' brought Flug and 5.0.5.'s attention to the kitchen. The bear and lizard-girl took the lead to the kitchen while Flug remained a few steps behind, the doctor having his own conversation.

 _You may not remember.._. Flug thought as he longingly stared at Dementia. _...but we were strangers in the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a funny little video I saw of Markiplier singing a death metal song in a kitten voice, I imagine 5.0.5. having a taste for Scandinavian metal.
> 
> And yes, that's what I headcanon Flug's morning attire to be XD


	5. Starlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if your memory has been robbed, you will still find a familiar comfort with the right feeling.

Dementia felt the scrape of metal against her skin, scarlet drops drawn against the steel shards. She was thrown out of her seat, Dementia feeling her shoulders break through the glass before her. Crashing onto the floor, Dementia felt her bones break with the impact.

Hacking blood onto the floor, Dementia felt a pair of hands roll her onto her back, a voice desperately calling out. "Oh God please no..."

She hadn't heard a voice so scared.

"Please no..."

She felt a face buried in her shoulder, tears seeping into her fresh cuts.

Dementia's eyes opened as she bolted upright from the couch. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged herself, her mind reeling. Her nightmares clawed at her sanity for so long that she this was the first time she slept in almost a week. Sitting upright, Dementia cradled her head in her hands.

"Dementia?" A voice with a familiar gentleness called out.

Desperately wiping away her tears, Dementia forced a smile. "H-hey Flug!"

The doctor was still in his hoodie, but his pants were swapped for shorts and he was in bare feet. He had a large bowl of chips in his hands and a large bottle of pop tucked under his arm. Despite his goggles and paperbag, there was no mistaking his concern. "Were you crying?"

"W-w-what? Me?" Dementia stammered. "C-come on, y-y-you know I c-can't..." Her voice cracked as Flug slowly approached.

Flug gently reached for her, his gloved hand resting under the lizard-girl's chin. "Hey uh...you wanna come up to the plane? There's something I think that could cheer you up."

Sniffling, Dementia nodded. Following Flug all the way up the stairway and the ladder to the observatory, she felt safe with the doctor. Despite all her best attempts to get their boss to notice her, Dementia never succeded but the doctor always did. She cracked a weak smile at the memories of Flug panicking every time she broke stuff in the lab and the adorable huffiness he had.

Reaching the observatory, Dementia followed Flug out of the hatch and she felt her voice catch in her throat. All around her, she saw the darkness of the sky and the thousand pinpricks of stars. Hanging high above them, the gentle white glow of the full moon cast a blueish light upon the darkened city below.

"Wow..." Dementia breathed.

"Sure is quite the sight isn't it?" Flug remarked as he settled himself on the couch.

Dementia slowly turned as she looked around at the night sky. "You get this view all the time?"

"Most nights." Flug answered. "5.0.5. likes to come up here too and stargaze with me."

Seating herself next to the doctor, Dementia kept gazing upwards. "This...this really is beautiful."

Flug nodded, a smile underneath his bag. "It really is." He followed Dementia's gaze to the starlit sky.

5.0.5. poked his head out of the hatch, the bear's face contorted into a child-like look of amazement at the sight of the stars. Clambering onto the observatory, 5.0.5. seated himself next to the couch and joined his friends with their staring at the endless expanse of space.

"Hey 5.0.5..." Flug got to his feet and started adjusting his telescope. "You wanna see the North Star again?"

5.0.5. eagerly nodded as he stood next to the doctor, the bear excited to see more of the night sky. Dementia smiled as she watched Flug make the finest of movements to the telescope while 5.0.5. happily bounded in his spot. Once the telescope was aligned, 5.0.5. was quick to put his eye to the lens while Flug started explaining a bunch of scientific technobabble Dementia couldn't understand.

While 5.0.5. scanned the depths of space with the telescope, Flug seated himself back next to Dementia. "Don't know why, but the big guy really loves space."

"I think that it's cute that you teach him about it." Dementia's voice had no humour, but genuine fascination. "You're a good friend, you know that?"

Despite his paperbag, there was no hiding Flug's blushing. "Th-thanks Dementia..."

Dementia stretched her arms above her head as she yawned. "Such a lovely night out..." Her tired form started leaning against Flug. The lizard-girl soon realized how tired she felt, but unlike before she wasn't afraid of sleep.

She felt safe with Flug.

With Dementia curling up against him, Flug felt his heart flutter. He had no clue how to approach this, it had been a long time since anyone was even remotely intimate with him. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her and when there was no disgusted outburst, Flug relaxed a bit.

"Flug?" Dementia asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"You're comfy." Dementia slowly pushed Flug downwards, the flustered doctor lying down with the lizard-girl's head resting on his chest.

"D-Dementia..." Flug was feeling his mind melt. It had been so long.

Hearing no response, Flug's worry rose. "Dementia?"

A quiet snore escaped Dementia's lips.

Flug blinked. Sighing, he made himself comfy with Dementia in his arms. Brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Flug recalled a familiar sight once. Giving her an affectionate squeeze, Flug soon felt his mind drift off into sleep as well.

When his excitement died down, 5.0.5. turned his head to see something more adorable then a teddy bear wrapped in puppies. Tiptoeing over to the two, 5.0.5. peeled the blanket on the back of the couch off and placed it over them. With a satisfied smile, 5.0.5. resumed watching the stars, letting his friends sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that 5.0.5. shares Markiplier's love of space


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skies are clearest and the seas are calmest before the storm erupts.

Some people are said to have a sixth sense, an awareness of forthcoming events and the mere thought of those around them. Those that appear to possess this trait constantly live in fear of disasters they might live to see. Despite of how many would fear this, the demonic master of Black Hat manor had no fear in him.

Watching the sun rise over the city, Black Hat felt that familiar picking at the back of his head. There was far too much calm, the monstrous businessman finding a stark lack of death threats in his mail recently or attacks from any of the local heroes. Keeping his arms folded behind his back as he surveyed the day begin, Black Hat's fanged maw was curled into his perpetual scowl.

Hearing the door to his room open, Black Hat's head turned completely around like an owl's as he glanced at 5.0.5., the bear sporting his maid outfit and carrying a tray full of the master's usual breakfast; food that people hoped came from this world.

"Rouse the doctor 5.0.5." Black Hat ordered in an unusually flat voice. "We'll be premeiring the Tyrannoshark Rexes today."

It was far too calm today.

 

* * *

 

There was a lack of gore and agony in Dementia's dreams, the lizard-girl finding nothing but tranquility. For the first time in years, Dementia opened her eyes without tears filling them. Without moving from her spot, Dementia looked to see that she had used Flug as a matress last night, the doctor still fast asleep.

If anyone told her that she'd find herself finding sleep in the arms of the biggest dork in Black Hat Inc., she would think that the messenger was high or drunk. Looking at the sleeping Flug though...

A soft and cute sneeze escaped Flug's lips as he slept.

Smiling, Dementia nuzzled her head against the doctor's chest. She could hear Flug's heartbeat, a calm and steady rythm of life. The soft beating of his heart calmed her own, Dementia settling into the gentle arms of Flug that embraced her. She hadn't felt this at ease in a long time, Dementia gazing at the paperbagged face that was mere inches away from her.

Not once had anyone seen what was hidden under Flug's bag other then Black Hat. Dementia strongly considered taking a peek at his face, but the sheer authority Black Hat had in his voice when he ordered for no one to see Flug's face left no room for negotiation. Even Dementia's broken mind felt fear, a feat that even the hundreds of demons, ghouls, ghosts, lab abominations, insane machines, captured aliens, tortured prisoners, and many more that haunted the halls of the mansion had failed to do.

There was a gentle nudge against her shoulder, Dementia looking up to see 5.0.5. "Morninging big guy." The lizard-girl greeted.

5.0.5. motioned to the sleeping doctor, Dementia pouting at the realization of how her wonderful night had ended. "Awwww, does he have to?" When the bear nodded, Dementia sighed as she sat up. Looking once more at the doctor, Dementia wasn't quite sure what she was thinking when she leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Flug's paperbagged face.

"Thanks for cheering me up birthday boy." Dementia whispered before she climbed down from the observatory.

 

* * *

 

"...so if you need an amphibious monster that is equally terrifying on land as it is underwater and carries enough firepower to destroy Indestructible Man, then look no further then the Bionic Tyrannoshark Rex! Place your bids on our auctioning hotline at 1-800 BAD-GUYS, bids are starting at $5,000,000!" Black Hat finished before the camera blinked off. The second he was no longer on every screen in the city, Black Hat's grin dropped. "Alright, you can save him now."

Leaping out from behind the camera, 5.0.5. bolted towards the screaming doctor who was currently being chased by a monstrous hammerhead shark with legs like a T. Rex that was armed with countless guns, the roar of the monster accompanying the barking and whirring of gatling guns as bullets struck the floor inches behind Flug's feet as he ran.

Tackling Flug, 5.0.5. used his immense and fluffy body as a shield from the storm of lead. Every bullet that struck the bear's back though crumpled on impact, 5.0.5. taking not even a slight bruise. It was then that Dementia leapt onto the Tyrannoshark's back, the lizard-girl clambering up to the beast's nose and hitting it with enough force to make it finally halt its rampage as it roared in pain.

With the Tyrannoshark confused, Flug leapt from cover to fire his gun. Rather then metal ordnance, a beam of lightning was shot and electrocuted the monster while Dementia leapt off in time. The Tyrannoshark slumped over, its hulking form smoking. Gasping for breath, Flug looked over 5.0.5. "You okay?"

5.0.5. nodded, the bear's hide not bearing a single injury despite the hundreds of flattened bullets around him.

"Get the merchendise out of here and make sure he recovers." Black Hat ordered in a hollow voice as he eyed his cellphone. "We're already getting bids on him."

"We're on it sir." Flug replied while 5.0.5. dragged the monster by the tail down to Flug's lab. Their boss soon vacated the medieval style dungeon, the doctor and his coworkers making their way up to the lab.

"Izzit me, or is he insulting us a lot less today?" Dementia remarked as she glanced at where Black Hat was earlier.

"I noticed that too." Flug answered as he booted up his computer, the life-readings of the Tyrannoshark appearing on the screen. Making sure that their latest monstrosity wouldn't die, Flug allowed his mind to wander. He woke up alone again, yet he could've recalled he felt a familiar sensation just before he was torn from his sleep.

Glancing at Dementia, Flug felt his heart ache. _At least she can't feel pain she can't remember._

"You hear what happened to Captain Alturism?" Dementia asked.

The question snapped Flug from his stupor. "N-no, what happened to that guy?"

"Coppers found him dead." Dementia answered. "Single shot in the back of the head."

"Huh." That was all Flug could say as he continued monitoring the Tyrannoshark.

"Not the first one too." Dementia remarked as she sat cross-legged on one of the lab's counters. "Omegastar, Ultimaitum Man, Dr. Desolation, even Captain Machismo."

Flug raised his eyebrows behind his bag. "All of them are dead?"

Dementia nodded. "Moodswing Man too but no one really misses him."

Flug felt a familiar sense of dread in his gut. He had heard of that modus operendi before, it was a trademark tactic he had a hand in before. He could've sworn there was a gun to the back of his head, the doctor feeling the shadow of his past edge closer towards him.

 

* * *

 

"The mansion is in sight sir and all forces are at the ready."

"Commence attack at 2100 hours. Notify all men of the target, specialized ordnance is to be issued."

"Yes sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from indestructibility and regeneration, 5.0.5. and Dementia have some more interesting abilities that are sure to serve NO relevance to the plot WHATSOEVER.....


	7. Breaking of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they make their move, the shadowy nemesis of Black Hat Inc. finally unfolds their plan after lying in wait for over a decade.

Flug stared at his left palm, his gloves lying on his desk. Normally he'd only remove his left glove when he was in his room, but recent events beckoned the doctor to examine the source of the constant pain. Burnt into the skin was a demonic skull in the middle of a circle made of runes, a hellish mark fit for the deal he made near 6 years ago.

"Guess it was a deal with the devil..." Flug remarked under his voice as he stared at the mark.

Leaning back in his seat, Flug couldn't bring himself to fight back the flow of memories this time. Rubbing his teary eyes, Flug still felt the burns and cuts as if they were still fresh. He didn't want to, but his mind dragged the doctor through his painful past and he relived each agonizing second.

"I'm so sorry my dear...." Flug quietly sobbed.

 

* * *

 

It's said that if you're downwind of a bear, it will find you. Even in his sleep 5.0.5. was ever diligent, his nose twitching. Tiredly cracking his eyes open, the bear yawned to clear his senses. Once he finished, he realized that the scent that woke him up was one he did not recognize. He hadn't smelled anyone that reeked of gunpowder or metal before.

Cautiously getting to his hind paws, 5.0.5. crept down the hall, his eyes alert. Poking his head around the corner, the bear's eyes widened when he saw five men sneaking towards Black Hat's office. They were dressed in some sort of military attire; black fatigues and boots, flak vests and helmets, their faces hidden with a bandanna, helmet, and nightvision goggles.

What got 5.0.5. uneasy though were the weapons they carried. Their guns were nothing any armed force carried, they were alien weapons that seemed to be out of a sci-fi movie. Without warning, 5.0.5. felt himself being thrown backwards against the wall. Looking around, 5.0.5. realized that he was caught in a steel-cable net that held him in place. While it couldn't even break his skin, 5.0.5. found himself unable to move.

"Blue team reporting in, bear has been neutralized." One of the intruders spoke into an earpiece. He seemed to be taking orders as he then motioned for his squadmates to follow him further into the mansion.

5.0.5. felt his heart hammer against his ribcage. There was a threat to his friends.

 

* * *

 

Dementia's fingers hovered over her fretboard, the lizard-girl freezing. Sitting up in her bed, her face contorted in confusion as she looked at her door. She could've sworn she heard something outside, Dementia carefully getting out of her bed. She was in her usual attire, her hand still on her guitar.

She felt the gunfire before she heard it. Twelve bullets stung her, Dementia crumpling to the floor as blood leaked from the fresh wounds. Hacking blood from her lips, she could still hear voices through the ringing in her ears.

"Green team reporting in, hybrid's neutralized." Spoke one of the soldiers that gunned her.

 _Trust me, you're gonna need more then that_. Dementia thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

"I'm impressed you made it here." Black Hat commented.

"You're countermeasures were impressive, but we've found ways around them." A gruff voice spat.

Black Hat turned in his chair, an impassive look on his face. "Is this is how you've stayed ahead for the past decade?"

"We found ways to get past your powers." A lone soldier stood in the room, his revolver aimed for Black Hat. Like the rest of the intruders, a crimson crossbones patch was stitched to his right shoulder, the mark of the only company that could compete with Black Hat Inc.

"So you think that you can best me?" Black Hat snarled, his face twisting as it sprouted unnatural tendrils and spikes. "You think any of you will leave this place alive?!"

The bullet that struck Black Hat drew blood, the demonic businessman's eyes widening as he felt pain burn at his shoulder. "You've...you've hurt me?!" His face became more monstrous as the revelation became more apparent, black blood staining his hand. "That's not possible!"

"I think you'll find that the Crossbone Corporation is far more resourceful then you think Black Hat." The soldier quipped as he emptied his gun's magazine into Black Hat's chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The black warship hung above the Black Hat mansion. A technological marvel, the immense vessel resembled a modified battleship with thrusters. It bristled with guns and radiated menace, red crossbones painted onto its onyx hull as it hovered above the manor. From the bridge, a crew of several men surveyed the unfolding of their plan.

"Status." One of them commanded. His short hair and cropped beard were metallic grey and like his men below, he sported the same black combat gear.

"Target has been neutralized." One of the officers reported. "The prototype worked better then they thought, they're bringing him in now."

"Good." The commander spoke. "Once we have him, this wretched company will finally crumble."


	8. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces have been aligned in their master plan, and the Crossbone Corporation watches the winds of fate blow their way.

"Target has been apprehended." A voice crackled on the radio. "All teams withdraw."

"Roger sir." The Crossbone Commando replied. He motioned for his teammates to follow, the squadron making their way back down the corridor. Keeping their guns raised, their eyes scanned the hallway. Their HUDs displayed layouts of the building, every trap and secret passage the manor held revealed to them.

Raising a fist, the Commandos halted. There was a beeping sound in their headsets, their scanners picking up motion. Raising weapons, they heard the beeps becoming more rapid as whatever it was neared.

When she rounded the corner, the Commando's raised his eyebrow. "Blue squad reporting in, hybrid has recovered!"

Dementia cracked her neck back into place, her torn flesh rapidly healing as she approached the Commandos. "You assholes need to learn how to treat a girl right!" She raised her guitar and started playing it. Aiming the guitar's head at the Commandos, the intruders realized that there was a gun barrel built into the guitar.

Every time she plucked a string, her guitar opened fire with a storm of bullets and missiles. She broke into a metal solo as she fired, the Crossbone Commandos blown back by white hod lead and explosives. By the time she finished, there was a pile of bodies, splintered wood, and torn paintings.

"...oops." Dementia quipped as she spat a spent bullet out.

There were more screaming, Dementia turning her head to see another Commando squad being hurtled down the hall. There was a bestial roar, 5.0.5. barreling down the hall with the look of a rage that frightened the lizard-girl. The bear swung his paws in a right hook that sent the Commandos flying further down the hall 5.0.5. growling in anger.

The second he saw Dementia, 5.0.5. reverted to his usual smile and hugged the lizard-girl. Giggling, Dementia returned the hug. "I'm alright big guy." Once she was put back down onto the floor, Dementia nodded towards Black Hat's room. "C'mon, they said they nabbed my man!"

The two bolted down the hall and kicked down the door to their boss' room. Their eyes widened when they saw Black Hat clutching his bloodied chest, the demonic boss snarling as he spat out bullets.

"B-Black Hat?" Dementia sputtered.

"If these intruders aren't dead I will not be pleased." Black Hat growled as he watched his fresh wounds rapidly heal. Examining one of the bullets, he recognized the mystic symbols etched into them.

"B-b-but, didn't th-they...?" Dementia's mind was a mess. They said they had the target, so why was their boss still here?

"You IDIOTS!" Black Hat roared as he rose to his feet. "I am NOT THEIR TARGET!"

Dementia felt her heart freeze when the full weight of Black Hat's words sunk in.

_Oh no...._

 

* * *

 

"You've seen better days doctor."

Flug's good eye reflected nothing but hatred, the other hidden behind a swollen bruise. "Wish I could say the same to you Sloane."

Sloane chuckled as he ran a hand through his cropped beard. "Come now doctor, I thought you'd be happy about seeing old friends again."

"You really are thick if you think we're still friends after everything you've done." Flug sneered, his wrists jangling the handcuffs that kept him in his chair. "I know why I'm here and I can already tell you that you're not getting me back."

"Why Doctor Flug, is that any way to greet the man that made you what you are?" Sloane remarked as he circled the manacled doctor. "We funded all of your projects, provided you with all you needed to create such beautiful engines of war, gave you the reputation and recognition you've sought for a lifetime." He knelt in front of Flug, his unblinking stormy eyes boring into Flug's hateful gaze. "Tell me doctor, could you have ever become the scientific genius you are without us? Could you have survived on your own if we hadn't had a hand in your fate?"

Flug shut his eyes as the memories rushed back. He recalled the Crossbone Commando that saved him from the flaming wreckage, the soldiers that saved him from a fate that no one else would dare challenge. "I was a means to an end to you." Flug countered, his voice cracking. "I owe you nothing, you only saved me because you only wanted my mind!"

Sloane's laugh was like the cracking of bones. "Well the projects and weapons you designed, no one else could've completed them." He roughly poked Flug's forehead, the paperbag crinkling. "That brain of yours is by far the most valuable resource in the arms race. Vision is meaningless if you cannot realize the dream."

"I'll never finish my work here." Flug spat. "You can't complete the Ragnarok without me and you know it."

Sloane nodded. "You have a point, the Ragnarok was a masterpiece that only its creator could ever finish." His mouth curled into the grin a shark had before it attacked. "But the other projects you undertook, S.A.D. and Mobius, we figured those out ourselves."

Flug's skin paled. "No..."

His breath choked as a metallic hand was clasped around his neck, the doctor struggling to breathe as a strong arm lifted him into the air, the weight of the chair threatening to break his wrists and ankles.

"We don't need you doctor, only your brain." Sloane chuckled darkly.

 

* * *

 

The lab looked as if a storm went through it. Crushed glass and spilled chemicals littered the floor while the walls were scorched and warped with the tell-tale burns from Flug's Tesla-Tech, Crossbone Commandos lying dead left and right. Notes were scattered in the wind that leaked through the holes that had been blasted in the wall, the trail of damage leading straight to outside.

"W-why..." Dementia whispered fearfully.

Black Hat's face remained impassive as he scanned the destruction. "5.0.5., bring the Commandos to the dungeons." He ordered flatly, the bear nodding before scurrying off.

"Why would they take him?" Dementia asked again.

Black Hat turned on his heel as he made his way out the lab, but a strong grip from the lizard-girl halted his progress.

"Why did they take him?!" Dementia screamed as she forced her boss to face her.

Faster then she could react, Black Hat's arm warped into a seething mass of tendrils and claws as he wrenched her off of him and pinned her to the wall. "Don't you dare presume that I am your friend!" Black Hat's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, his face distorted into a nightmarish amalgamate of teeth and eyes. "Your precious doctor isn't here anymore, so what reason do I have for not scattering your ragged soul to the farthest reaches of the abyss?!"

For only the second time in her life, Dementia felt afraid. Being rejected by Black Hat was a near-daily occurance for her, but he had never gone to this level before. Desperately clawing at her boss' arm, she took a deep breath the second she was released.

Reverting to his usual appearance, Black Hat straightened out his suit. He was about to leave again before he heard Dementia speak. "Why did Flug prevent you from hurting me?"

Dementia's tear-soaked face looked up at Black Hat, her boss' back to her. "Why did those bastards take him? What does he mean to them? What do I mean to him?!"

"Do you honestly believe that you were created in this mansion?" Black Hat didn't turn to face her. "Do you think that the nightmares you've had plague you for no reason?"

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Dementia pressed, her voice cracking.

"You may not remember, but everything about this is to do with you." Black Hat answered flatly.

Dementia wiped her tears off, but more kept flowing. "Why won't you tell me?"

Black Hat gazed at his left palm, a familiar burning sensation searing his skin. "Fiendish I may be, but I do not break my word once a deal's been struck." He kept his back to Dementia. "I cannot speak of that night 6 years ago, but if you truly wish to remember everything, then go to the good doctor's room and find a wooden box." He resumed his walk out of the lab, but this time Dementia didn't stop him.

Sniffling, Dementia cradled her head in her hands. It felt like hundreds of nails were being hammered into her skull, the lizard-girl choking back sobs as broken thoughts picked at her mind. She shakily got to her feet, Dementia leaning against the wall to support herself. Each unsteady step she took threatened to topple her, but she refused to fall.

She had to know.

For perhaps the first time in years, Dementia walked along the floor rather then the walls or ceiling. It wasn't until she reached the top floor that she clambered across the walls, the lizard-girl scaling the outside of Flug's plane to reach the obersvatory. Taking a long break to calm her shaking hands, Dementia opened the hatch and entered Flug's room.

Reaching his hammock, Dementia saw the wooden box resting on the nightstand. Gulping, she seated herself in the hammock as she placed the box on her lap. Hesitantly she opened it, her eyes met with a sight she did not expect.

It was a music box, hundreds of tiny gears whirring as a familiar tune played out. On the inside of the lid was an engraving, a hand-carved message that was all-too familiar.

_Happy birthday Al,_   
_A little something for while you're away on work._   
_Love, Marianna_

The tune the music box played was the same one Dementia picked on her guitar three days ago before she ran off to get Flug's present. The song the box played and the message that was carved there drew the scattered fragments of thoughts and shards of dreams that drifted in her mind together. Her damaged mind finally began to pull itself together, an entire lifetime being rebuilt piece by piece.

Dementia finally remembered who she was before the day she awoke in Black Hat's manor six years ago.


End file.
